


And She Burned

by Spud_Ladybug



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Roy Mustang, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang gets glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug
Summary: After Riza decides to end the Hawkeye legacy, Roy Mustang is left to pick up the pieces. Based off a prompt from https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fullmetal Alchemist AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831624) by [I_Am_A_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock). 



Two young adults were alone in a room. One the apprentice, one the valued textbook. One dead, one alive. A pool of blood, a discarded gun, and a lonely boy, so alone, so alone.  
“Why Riza? Why couldn’t you see that you didn’t have to die for this?”  
The boy’s voice trembled as his eyes filled with tears, he couldn’t see, couldn’t see.  
“I never wanted this...alchemy isn’t worth this...how could some dumb research possibly cost a life?”  
Small droplets dropped onto the girl’s back, a canvas of valuable notes.  
A knife, carves a circle, a brand,  
A lighter is held tightly in a hand.  
A pyre, destined for unnatural fire.  
And she burns, she burns, she burns.


	2. And it Was White

Roy sat in his dorm at the academy, looking at the wicked thing on the floor. It wouldn’t work, he knew that. But...he had to try. And maybe part of him wanted to fail. To punish himself with an awful rebound. But maybe if it did work, he’d get to see Riza again. Tell her how sorry he was. Tell her how he was going to uphold his promise to her.   
“Heh...like that’s ever going to happen.” The young man laughed bitterly. He checked the circle again. Everything looked like it was in place. It all checked out. This was the formula. At best, he would get to right his wrong. At worst? At least he’d be gone. Roy checked the clock. 6:05. Maes wouldn’t be back for another few hours.  
“Alright, no more stalling. It’s now or never. All or nothing.” His hands...his hands were shaking. His eyes were wet. He...was scared. Some sort of self preservation must have washed over him, freezing him on the spot. He shoved it down, pressing his shaking hands onto the circle. And that’s when everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol imagine not being able to write long chapters


	3. Enter Hughes

Maes Hughes was having a no-good day. It started when he got turned down by the prettiest girl on the block, albeit very politely, but it was disheartening none the less. He’d hoped to assuage his bad mood with some good cafeteria food, but he arrived late and all that was left were slim pickings! Not to mention how the weather just got worse and worse as the day went on!  
Already low on fuel from his meager lunch, Maes had somehow also made a fool of himself during drills with the other cadets. Could his day get any worse? It was raining by the time the cadet made it back to his dorm, the man’s clothing soaked through with rainwater.  
Maes didn’t even care if he was going to track water into the room. He was tired and done with today. He would have to deal with Roy’s griping later. Speaking of Roy, maybe messing with his grumpy roommate could raise his spirits a bit! But then...why did he have such a gripping feeling of fear and despair as he got closer to the dorm? Something was definitely wrong with today. He shuddered. He really didn’t want to go into that dorm right now, something just felt...off. But Maes Hughes had no choice. He gently opened the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. The last line is a quote from a dating sim. Sue me


	4. And He Saw

“Roy...Roy, ROY!”  
While before everything was white, (TOO MUCH TOO MUCH) now everything was black. What had happened? He had been doing alchemy, right? (MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP)  
“Can you hear me Roy?” Was that...  
“Maes? What’s going on? Why can’t I see anything? Maes?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me that Roy. I don’t know much about alchemy, but I know enough. What is that...thing on our floor Roy? You made that, didn’t you?”  
Roy’s expression filled with guilt. He couldn’t see his friend’s anger, but he could feel it through the tension in the room. And then he felt—warm hands, somehow both rough and soft, came into contact with his.  
And that’s when Roy Mustang began to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry the chappies are short as usual)


	5. And It Burned

Roy didn’t even need his eyes. He felt it the second he grasped the warmth of his friend’s hand. It was like alchemy...but different. The first thing he would describe it as would be life. It was like if one could dive into the deepest part of a volcano and pull out a glowing ember from the heart of the fire. It pulsed with all the colors of the rainbow, fierce yellows and reds washing into gentle oranges and greens that would then fade out in blues and purples. 

The shock and wonder must have been showing on his face, because Maes gave him a look of confusion and spoke up.  
“Roy...are you going to be okay? Agh....this is really messed up...you just broke one of the biggest laws of our country...”

Roy looks down guiltily. At least he can tell where the floor is now. He didn’t really expect to make it this far...  
“Roy? Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I won’t turn you in.” Roy looked back up at his friend, whose face was now a blossoming swirl of the colors of fire, and shivered slightly. Right...he had just committed human transmutation. He could go to jail for this...he could—!  
“Roy! Buddy, I can’t have you panicking on me, come on man!”

There’s two hands clamped onto the sides of his face now, popping him back into awareness.  
“Alright Roy. Repeat after me. ‘We can fix this together.’”  
A faint pink dusts Roy’s cheeks at Maes’ intense sincerity.  
“Errr...We...can fix this...together.”

Maes wraps his arm around his friend’s shoulder.  
“Then it’s settled! Let’s start by cleaning up...this.” The cadets’ eyes went to the...abomination on the floor. Roy...he felt it. It felt wrong. This...wasn’t Riza. It was never going to be. There was no real warmth rolling from it, only slight eerie deep purples and blues. This wasn’t life. Not even a cheap imitation of it.

There was somehow a comfortable silence as Maes and Roy cleaned, scrubbing at the floor and scooped the miserable corpse into one of their trash bags from the janitor closet. Roy knew...something changed between him and his roommate as they cleaned up after the failed attempt at bringing his childhood sweetheart back to life.

And as they went to the junkyard, a fire was set once more. Two men looked passionately into each other’s eyes as it burned, it burned, it burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (Yes that was an Owl House quote.)


	6. Fire from the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exodus 14:24. During the last watch of the night the Lord looked down from the pillar of fire and cloud at the Egyptian army and threw it into confusion.

They say that the Flame Alchemist ended the war without taking a single life. All sorts of rumors spread about how it happened, most summing up to a highly respected Ishvallen priest having a prophecy of Ishvala sending a tornado of fire from the sky.

It caused most of the Ishvallen civilian population to flee and seek refuge in Xing right before the state alchemists were ordered to the front, leaving only a brave few behind to face the tragic end of the war. 

The tornado of fire came, but it did not take any human lives. It instead razed down rich crops and farmlands, turned sand to glass, and left terrifying black scars on the walls of buildings. Any remainder of men who psurvived the massacre would be unable to live off the land. The territory of Ishval was empty within 9 months.

He gained many monikers, some soldiers called him a coward, some called him a hero. Among the Ishvallens he would be called “The Fallen Angel”, or “The Divine Smite”. No matter what he was called, the result remained the same. The land of Ishval burned, burned, burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some art I made for the fic! Thank you for the 100 hits!!!

Here is the art of the glasses boys!

<https://pin.it/3z4FNtu>

sorry it’s just a link that’s all I could figure out haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I wanted to put some song suggestions for reading this fic, so uh, yeah.  
> —Mr. Lonely by Bobby Vinton  
> —Save Your Tears by The Weeknd

Clack clack tap.’ Footfalls, sharp yet soft, signify the arrival of soldiers returning to their homeland from the train. Tearful reunions ensued all around, families, friends, lovers, all happy to see their brave soldier boys come marching home.

But there was no one waiting for them. Roy and Maes stepped off the train, their sole companions being each other. They looked over at each other. Maes starts.  
“So what comes next? We’re free from the war, but it almost makes me want to hand in a resignation form.”  
“I’ve been thinking...about what I promised Riza all those years ago.”

“The promise about flame alchemy?” Roy nods at this.  
“I promised her that I would be the last flame alchemist, and that I would use the alchemy to change the world for the better.” He takes a deep breath.  
“I-I think I know how I’m going to do now. I’m going straight to the top Maes. I’ll change the world from the position of the King.”

Maes sweats a bit.  
“That’s a pretty lofty goal, ain’t it Mr. Mustang?” The Flame Alchemist smirks devilishly.  
“Hell yeah it is.” 

Maes clears his throat.  
“So...I’ve been thinking as well...” Roy motions for him to go on.  
“I was thinking...since we’re already so used to living with each other in the academy...maybe we could uh...buy a place to live in together?” Maes was blushing furiously at that point, he had obviously thought this through throughly. Roy smirks.  
“That’s awfully forward of you Mr. Hughes.”  
“Well that’s because it is! Alright. It’s decided. I’m your partner now Roy! I’ll follow you right up to the top!”

Roy’s eyes widen as his face turns red.  
“Alright then, I suppose it’s a deal then. We’ll probably be roomates for live.”  
Both men chuckle, and look into each other’s eyes.  
“Do you think she would be proud of me Maes?” It was hardly even a whisper.  
“Definitely. I know I am.”

It was uncertain exactly how it happened from that moment to the next, but what was certain was that desperate lips were crashing together, a fierce and passionate embrace. And they loved, they loved, they loved.


	9. Glasses

“Maes, you know I love you, but can you please inform me why you’ve dragged me out to your glasses outfitters? You’ve always been perfectly capable of buying your own glasses in the past.”  
“Well Roy, I think it would be a good idea to get you a pair!” He smiles brightly at the other man. Roy quirks an eyebrow.  
“Why? You know I don’t need them.” He waves his hand in front of his milky eyes. Hughes smirks. 

“Well Roy, with how you performed during the war, a lot of people don’t believe that you’re completely blind.” Mustang’s eyes widen a bit.  
“And your implying that...”  
“I’m implying that with a little fudging, we can convince people that you’re only vision impaired, not completely blind. It might help gain people’s trust easier and make them believe in your capability.” Roy lets out a long sigh.  
“I suppose you make a good point. Very well then. Let’s get me a dumb pair of glasses.” The two men walk into the eyewear store. 

If Maes is staring like an idiot and Roy is blushing when he walks out of the store sporting a fair pair of black bottom-rimmed glasses, nobody decides to mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> https://a-potato-draws-sometimes.tumblr.com/post/641790073285853184  
> Link to art


	10. And It Burned, Reprise

“11 years old? You have to be kidding, this report says Edward Elric is 31 years old!”  
“Mmmm no, those boys are certainly 10 and 11 years old. It’s a shame, they don’t have any parents, their mother died a few years back.” Roy squinted at Maes.  
“Maes... why do I have a sinking suspicion that you have something to do with this...’mix up’?” The mentioned man sweat nervously. Roy sighed.  
“You know Maes, there are usually better ways to say that you want kids...”

Hughes rubbed the back of his head.  
“Was I really that obvious? I just thought, you know...some talented alchemist orphans from the countryside...there’s an opportunity there you know! You know already that we’d have to adopt...” Roy put his head in his hands.  
“You’re lucky you’re my husband Maes...” The investigations officer smiles widely.  
“Let’s just focus on meeting them first.” Roy turned to the cabby.  
“Is this the place?” The driver nodded.  
“I suppose we’ll be heading in then.”  
The couple walked forward and knocked on the door. An unnerving silence was the only response.  
“Door’s open...” Maes mutters. Ever so carefully, the two men walk into the house.  
“Ey Roy, I’m not a living heat detector like you, can you hand me the flashlight? A flashlight is handed over as the two men went down to the basement, a terribly familiar feeling washing over them...  
The flashlight clatters to the floor with a echoing rattle.  
“Roy—it’s another one...like the one you made...there’s so much blood...do you think those boys are alright?” Roy looks on grimly.   
“I don’t know Maes...but I do know that I need to put that thing out of its misery. You should head out. I can handle this.” Maes shook his head.  
“Roy, you know we stay by each other’s side no matter what.” Roy nodded, his face setting into a determined expression. A blistering snap echoed through the house. Once more, the men watched as it burned, it burned, it burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Enter Elrics

There was a knock on the door. People coming to the Rockbell Residence wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but it was strange to have someone knocking, seeing as most people were comfortable enough to just walk in. That’s why Winry was so intrigued at hearing the knock on the door. 

‘Who could it possibly be?’ She wondered as she watched her mother walk over to answer the door. The young girl peered over as the door opened to reveal two military officers. One looked at little more casual, with his coat open and a casual smile on his face, making him look very welcoming. The other looked more like a model soldier. He stood straighter and taller, and wore a more serious expression on his face. As the men were brought in, Winry took a closer look at the serious man. Was...was something wrong with his eyes? He looked like he was...blind. But then...why would he be wearing glasses? He spoke up.  
“I’m Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang-Hughes. I was wondering if the Elric brothers were here?”  
The man’s tone sounded strong and demanding. The other speaks up.  
“What he means to say is, we found a lot of blood in their basement and we got worried...”

Mrs. Rockbell looked a little nervous.  
“They are here...but I’m not sure they’re in the right condition for visitors right now...” Of course, only at that moment then did the brothers happen to show up, Edward being pushed along in a wheelchair by his armored brother.   
“Auntie? Who’s here?”  
The boys voice was a bit scratchy, sounding as if it hadn’t been used in a while. 

The Colonel stepped forwards an kneeled in front of the boy so that the were on eye level.  
“You’re Edward Elric?” The boy nodded.  
“Right. Now, Edward, I’m going to need you to be completely honest with me. I promise to not report you if you are. Now, tell me. Did you commit the Taboo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Enter Lieutenant Colonel Mustang-Hughes

Edward looked at the man in front of him. He had a strong aura about him, but he wasn’t frightening. There was something...different about him. He kinda felt like teacher...hmm, nah. He felt to gentle to be like teacher. He leveled his gaze with the man. His eyes...they looked dull and faded, like scratched up records. The question rings in his head. ‘Did you commit the Taboo?’ He supposed there was no use in hiding it.

“Yes.” He mutters softly. His brother takes this moment to speak up.  
“Please sir, please don’t arrest my brother...” The colonel raised his hands in a placating motion.  
“Don’t worry kid. I won’t tell anyone. Plenty of us have gotten away with it anyway.” The brothers looked up at the man in surprise.  
“Wha—did you....” Roy Mustang nodded in grim affirmation.  
“Which is why I have a proposition for you boys. While I don’t think you—“ He points at Alphonse. “will be able to pass the physical exams as you are, I think Edward here is perfectly capable of passing the State Alchemist exam. It would open lots of...opportunities for you boys.”

Both Maes and Sara Rockbell gasp, aghast.  
“Roy, why would you offer—“ Maes looked into his partner’s eyes. The argument died in his throat. Roy speaks once more.  
“It’s the Elric’s choice. I’ll be expecting your response soon.”  
And with that, the military men left the house, leaving them with a phone number and a polite farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. And They Came

While Maes was dumbfounded that the Elric brothers were already asking to take the exam only one year after their visit, Roy wasn’t surprised at all. Such was why the couple found themselves sitting on a bench at the Central train station, waiting for the train that held the Elrics to arrive. 

A screech of train breaks. The high-pitched whistle. Maes jumped out of his seat on the bench like a child on his birthday.  
“Roy, Roy! Look look! They’re here!” The Colonel sighed fondly as a small smile quirked on his face. They looked around.  
“I suppose we should keep a look out for a large suit of armor, eh?” Roy nodded.  
“Oh! There he is! ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE ELRIC! Over here!” Maes said, flailing his arms wildly to get their attention.

Having heard his name, Alphonse looked over, tapping his brother’s shoulder and pointing at the pair of men. They walked up to each other, all taking in how each other had changed.  
“Hello Lieutenant Colonel! And uh...” The younger boy started politely, but realized he never got the other man’s name.  
“Maes Mustang-Hughes! You can just call me Maes though!”  
“Oh, are you and the Lieutenant Colonel brothers too?” The two men choked in some laughter. Roy was quick to respond.  
“It’s actually just Colonel now, and Maes is my husband.”  
He held up his hand to show a ring on his finger, a simple yet elegant golden band with a salamander etched into the side.

Al looked flustered.  
“Oh! I’m sorry for my mistake! I guess I really just jumped to conclusions there, didn’t I?”  
Maes waved his hands.  
“It’s alright Alphonse, it was a simple mistake! Now...about where you two will be staying, Roy here though you might want to stay and study with this one bio-alchemist, but he neglects to mention that he’s dabbled in bio alchemy himself! So I decided...you two can stay with us at our house while Edward gets ready to take the exam! My husband may be terrible in the kitchen, but I promise you my cooking is superb!”

The boys looked shocked.  
“You’d let us stay at your house?” Roy shrugged.  
“It really wouldn’t be much trouble. Maes and I need practice having more people in the house anyways.”  
“Well, I never turn down a chance for a home cooked meal! Lead us there Colonel Softy!” Ed boldly exclaimed, stepping up next to his brother. Roy reached down and ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“Let’s get going then shorty.”  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. And They Stayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Feel it Coming by The Weeknd is a nice song for reading this fic I guess

Dinner was...really nice. Edward was loathe to admit it, but the stew Mr. Maes made reminded him a lot of Mom’s...

Maes looked at Alphonse sadly.  
“I’m sorry there isn’t a way for you to eat this Al...”  
“It’s ok Mr. Maes! I’ll be sure to put your stew on the list of things I want to eat when I get my body back!”  
“Right on! I’ll be sure to make you so many wonderful meals when your body’s back!” Al nodded and smiled at this. Ed looked at the scene fondly, a crippling longing in his chest at seeing a sliver of something that so strongly reminded him of home.

He was so lost in his thoughts at the moment that he didn’t even register the warm hand on his shoulder until it made contact. He looked up to see the Colonel’s cloudy eyes looking into his. Ed didn’t want to think about it, but it...unnerved him slightly that those eyes that looked so sightless could so effortlessly lock onto his. He wanted to ask the man about it, but he also didn’t want to pry. No matter if that ass called him short or not, Ed was one to respect things that seemed personal. 

“Edward, are you doing alright? You’re awfully quiet compared to before.” The boy looked down.  
“Yeah...it’s just, I really wasn’t expecting this hospitality, you know? Thought you were going to shove us into a hotel or something.”

The Flame Alchemist let out a boisterous laugh.  
“Ha! As if! Maes would have my head if I did something like that!”  
Edward ducks his head in an attempt to hide the smile spreading across his face.

After they had cleaned up after dinner, Roy led the brothers to a small guest room. It was simple enough, with a queen-sized bed and small nightstand with a lamp on top, all sporting a simple beige and faded teal color scheme.  
“Sorry we don’t have much better than this, you’d think my husband and I’d have enough of a combined salary to afford a larger guest room...” The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
“It’s ok sir! I can’t sleep with this body, so just this bed should be fine!” Mustang got a sort of sad look on his face at that, but he shook it away quickly before heading out the door.  
“Rest well boys.”

As Ed scrambled into the bed, Al remained deep in thought. He hesitated, and then spoke.  
“Hey brother?”  
“What’s up Al?”  
The suit of armor fiddled a bit with his hands.  
“You remember Dad, right?” Ed stiffened at the mention of their father.  
“Was he anything like Mr. Maes is?” Ed paused for a moment, mulling over how to answer.  
“Mmm...I think he was a little bit more like Roy. Except maybe a liiiiittle bit more of an asshole.” Al let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Well, uh, I guess the bastard wasn’t as much of a softy bastard as the Colonel is!”

The brothers shared a laugh at this. Alphonse spoke up once more.  
“I...I think I’m going to like it here brother. I really do.” The elder Elric’s eyes widened.  
“I....erm....” he lets out a resigned sigh.  
“Yeah. I think I’m gonna like it here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. And It Spoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘nother song suggestion, Deathly Loneliness Attacks

Over the course of the next few days, Ed and Al stayed with the Colonel and his husband, preparing and studying for the test. Roy gave the boys access to his house’s library, which the two ecstatically dove right into, to which Maes laughed and said  
“Looks like they’re bookworms just like you Honey!”  
“Pfft. You use pet names? Mushy bastard.”  
“Maes uses pet names. I’m more...civil about it.”  
“Awwww you know you like it!”

Things were going pleasantly well. By the time the test rolled around, it was almost laughable how easily Ed passed. That was how he found himself facing the Colonel at his desk, being proudly handed a shining pocket watch emblazoned with the symbol of Amestris.

“Good work Edward! Though, I guess I’ll have to be calling you by your code name by now, Fullmetal.” Ed looked pleased with his clearly badass name, but the pride quickly shifts to awkward fidgeting.  
“About that...I was wondering if you could switch to calling me Ed? Having you constantly call me ‘Edward’ makes you sound like a stuck up priss.”  
“Well I suppose it would be fine then Ed. I’ll still have to call you by your rank or state name when we’re in formal situations though.” Ed shrugged.  
“Eh, that’s whatever. I’m a state alchemist now! I can’t wait to fuck shit up!” Roy choked on his drink. This kid was going to give him a headache, wasn’t he?

Everything was going great. Unfortunately, ‘was’ was a key word here. Everything changed when Ed asked the Colonel if he could come watch other state alchemist’s assessments to study them. Roy hadn’t seen the harm in it at the time, believing that it would be good to get the kid some early experience points within the military. Of course they just had to have the misfortune of the Sewing-Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker, going first.

Ed sat next to his CO, watching the display in rapt interest as the man came in with a strange looking creature that somewhat resembled a dog. When Roy ‘looked’ at the thing, he knew something felt...off.

The man spoke.  
“Behold! Once more I have recreated my experiment of a chimera that can understand human speech!” He turned to the canine creature.  
“Can you say hello to everyone dearie?” The creature worked out the words, a strangled sound of a voice.  
“Hee...lllo.”  
“Now can you tell everyone what you are?” The chimera started to speak again.  
“I’m...a...doggy!” The voice sounded sickeningly childish.  
“Good work sweetie!” Tucker praised the animal, patting it on the head. It felt...so wrong.  
“Everything...hurts...but Da...daddy says that....al-che-micy stuff can make it better!” Ed shot up out of his chair.  
“How does that thing understand you? How does it speak!? Why do they call you it’s father?” Tucker smiles wickedly, under the guise of courtesy.

“It call me it’s father because I made it of course!” Ed glared at him.  
“No! You know what I think? I think you used a human child to make that chimera! Your child nonetheless! What kind of monster are you?” The teen was shouting his heart out at this point, a fierce anger burning through his veins. A firm hand grasped his. Ed turned to see Roy giving him a hard gaze, shaking his head. Small tears welled in the boy’s eyes as he reigned them in. It was too much. Edward shook off Roy’s hand and dashed from the room. Roy quickly followed him, giving the superior officers a salute after he headed off.  
And he followed, and he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. The Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy B-day Ed!

He found the teen in the restrooms. As he swung the door open, he could see Edward desperately trying to wipe his tears away with his sleeve. He carefully walked up to the boy.

Ed startled.  
“What are you doing here?” A weak glare was sent in his direction. Roy took a deep breath.  
“Well, I had to make sure my brand new subordinate was doing alright, you know?” Ed sighs.  
“Pfft. You can just say you’re worried you old sap. It’s written all over your face.” Surprise passed over Roy’s expression.  
“Oh.” Schooling his expression, Roy spoke up again.  
“So? Let me hear it. You obviously got pretty upset by Tucker’s chimera.  
“How could he do that? that child was human! How could somebody do that to their kid?”  
(Notes on soft pale skin, blood staining the floor, red, so red, just study the body...)  
Roy shakes the image from his head.  
“...oy? Are you okay Roy?” Ed was looking up at at him with a worried expression on his face.  
“I’ll be fine. To answer your question, your father walked out on you, right?” The young alchemist nodded bitterly.  
“Sometimes...people can do bad things. Messed up things. Parents aren’t exempt from that.”  
Ed looks deep in thought.  
“Were your parents like that?”  
“I was too young to remember my parents before they were killed. My Alchemy teacher however...” He looks down.  
“Nevermind. It’s not that interesting of a story anyway.”  
Ed gives him a strange look.  
“What’s going to happen to the kid?”  
“Well, given that Tucker is arrested, she’ll most likely be shipped off to one of the labs. If your worried, you should know that while she won’t be treated as human, only ethical experimentation is allowed on chimeras. Animal protection organizations made sure of that.” Ed nodded uncertainly, obviously not completely contented with the answer.

The Alchemists’ eyes met, Ed’s teary ones with Roy’s blind ones. Uncertainly, Roy spread open his arms, stunned when he felt a swift weight rush onto his chest and two arms wrap around his abdomen. And he returned the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	17. Daughters of Alchemy

Roy washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He had already dismissed Ed and allowed him to head home early with Maes.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Tucker’s daughter. It still reminded him too much of Riza. His heart ached at her name. He remembered how she quietly admitted to him one night that she was terrified when her father tattooed his back, her hands shaking and her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Was the Tucker girl, Nina, he reminded himself, that’s what he read in the files. Was Nina afraid? She had to be. To be used in an experiment like that, having her humanity ripped away from her...

It couldn’t hurt to check. Maybe he could talk to the girl, try to reassure her a bit, passing it off as an interview for Tucker’s case. That would definitely make him feel a little less guilty.

So Roy found himself heading into the Tucker’s holding cell. Except as he reached the cell, he was met with two dead guards, both bloody and brutally mutilated. 

He swiftly swung open the door. And he was met with a frightening image that sent shivers up spine. In the corner of the cell, Nina was cowering and whimpering, and in the center, a large, muscular tattooed man was standing above a bloody Shou Tucker. It was grim, and brutal. But all Roy could think about was poor Nina. Despite how wicked he was, he was still her father, and she had just watched him get murdered in front of her eyes.

Roy saw the man start towards the girl, and that’s what set him off. Instinctively reaching for the lighter in his pocket, he flicked out a spark as his wedding band glowed blue with alchemical lightning, sending a precise wall of fire between the murderer and the chimera.

“That’s as far as you’ll go.” The muscular man’s attention turned to him.  
“The Flame Alchemist. One of the worst of the state alchemists in the Ishval war. I’ve been waiting to deliver you rightful justice.” Roy looked up at the man. He was wearing dark glasses, but Roy could see the heat in his eyes, knowing that he was being fixed with an intense gaze.

“I understand going after a monster like Tucker or I, but why kill the girl? There’s no point to it!”  
“That pathetic thing is obviously suffering. Wouldn’t it be better to put it out of its misery?”  
“She’s a person, and she deserves a chance to live!” The man looks him over.  
“Very well. I suppose she is not a target of mine. However you, Flame Alchemist, are someone who must die!” He came forwards toward Roy, who sent out a warning spark.  
“Careful now. I know I’m worthy of death. I could roast all of us alive his this room. I suggest you leave now and return another day unless you want your life to end here.” The other man grunts in frustration, but relents.  
“Fine. But mark my words Flame Alchemist. I’ll return and end you once and for all. You won’t be so lucky next time. And with that, he left.

Roy collapsed to his knees next to the chimera. Then she spoke to him.  
“Mr. Fla...me? Why is daddy hurt? Why isn’t daddy moving? And that was all Roy could handle. He broke down, and he cried, he cried, he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra for this

Bonelessly laying against the wall of the holding cell meant for Tucker, with a dog chimera sleeping soundly on his lap was how Maes found his husband, who had a heavy aura of exhaustion and fear rolling off of him. 

Maes approached him and put a gentle hand on his cheek.   
“Roy?”  
The man looks up at him, an immense sadness swimming in his eyes.   
“Maes...this reminds me so much of her...” Maes pulls him close, kissing the top of his head and running his hands through the other man’s hair.

“I love you so much Maes.” Roy murmurs into his husband’s shirt. The man simply holds him tighter at this. It was only a few moments later when the girl in between them spoke up.   
“Are...you two marwied? Like mommy and daddy were?” Maes nods.  
“Yup! For seven whole years now! I think that’s a lucky number!” The girl giggles as best she can in her warped body.  
“I like your ring Mr. Flame. It was so pr..etty and glowy!”

The two smile at the girl. Then Roy turns to whisper to Maes.  
“Maes...what do I do?” Maes stares him straight in the eyes, and part of Roy is taken back to the night when he committed the terrible sin.

“We-“ Maes started. “Are going to take this girl home. Our boys have been worried as hell. Ed kept asking about you and Tucker’s daughter. I think they’d want to help.” The Colonel nods, still melting into his husband’s arms, almost as if he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up at the moment. Maes didn’t seem to mind, still carding his fingers through the man’s dark hair.

Roy chuckles a bit.   
“Since when did they become our boys?” Maes has that grin again. Oh no.   
“So uh...I may have already gone through the trouble of getting adoption papers? You know, so that we legally get access to Ed’s medical info and bank account. He’ll definitely need help with both of those.” Roy shakes his head in resignation.   
“Do the brothers know about this? “  
“Eeeeh, not quite. Ed only knows that we’ve taken charge of supervising his funds and healthcare. He seems to be fine with it. I was thinking we save the other stuff for later...haha” he chuckled nervously. Roy grabbed the man by the shirt tightly, then rushed into a passionate kiss, breaking only for air. He smiled down at his lover.  
“You’re lucky I love you Maes.” He breathed out. Together, they worked to carry the chimera girl.  
And together, they went home.


	19. Of Brothers and Brushes

With the help of Ed and Al, they all managed to dye and trim Nina’s hair white, matching the color of her fur.  
“Wow...she about looks passable as a family pet...” Ed muttered. Al slapped his brother on the back of the head gently.  
“Brother! That’s so rude!”  
“Whaaat? It’s true!” Ed ran the brush he was using through the girl’s now silk-soft hair.  
“I...like! Does it mean I look like Alex...ander?” All heads turned to the chimera.  
“Alexander?” Al posed the question.

“My doggy! Or at least...he was...he disappeared after daddy did his experiment...”  
The girl had tears welling in her eyes, clearly distraught over the memory of being combined with her dog.

“Look what you did now Ed!” Al wailed. Ed looked flustered.  
“Wha—how is this my fault? You’re the one who asked about the dog!”  
“Well you’re the one who started it!”  
“I did not ‘start it’ I just made a comment!”  
“That’s exactly what started it brother!” Roy walked over to the boys and clearly into a heated argument.  
“Boys? What’s going on here?” He demanded.  
“Big brothers are fighting.” Said Nina simply.  
“Thank you Nina. Can I hear it from you two now?” Ed glares at him.  
“What’s it to you, huh?” He sneers.  
“Well seeing as you’re now my subordinate and living under my roof, you’re going to have to improve your behavior at least a little bit.” Al looks surprised where as Ed just snorts.  
“Yeah, okay _Dad._ It’s not like you’re the boss of both of us.”  
Roy froze on the spot, cheeks tainted faintly pink and mouth gaping.

“I—uh...I’m going to the bathroom!” Roy says this a little too loudly, and rushes off quickly.  
As Maes made his way over, he remarked,  
“ I think you just broke him.”  
Maes then sped off after his husband, leaving the two brothers to sit in shocked silence before Ed spoke up.  
“Did I do something wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. Why One Shouldn’t Eavesdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 300+ hits! Thank you so much!

The brothers sat alone with Nina now, having just watched Roy just rush off. Ed had a confused and slightly concerned look on his face which Al picks up on.  
“Ed? You can go check on him if you want. I’ve got Nina.  
“Are you sure? I mean...I think Mr. Maes has it handled...”  
“Yeah, but you aren’t going to rest until you know he’s alright.” He gestured to his brother, who had already started pacing on the floor.

“Fine fine, I’ll go check on Mr. Softy.” Al smiled at this and pet Nina as Edward headed down the hall. 

As he approached the bathroom, Ed could hear Roy and Maes’s soft baritone voices.  
“I know he only said it jokingly Maes but...”  
“But what?”  
“How could I possibly be a father? What if I became like Master Hawkeye? What if I...make another kid like Riza suffer? I don’t think I’d be able to handle that.”

Maes grasped onto his husband’s hands and looked him in the eyes.  
“Roy, you know you will never be like that man.” Roy looked down at the tiles of the bathroom floor, clearly not fully believing him.

Maes gave him another pained look, which quickly turned into something devious.  
“You know what might cheer you up tonight?”  
“What?” Maes smirked.  
“A few rounds in bed~” Roy flushed and hiccuped.  
“Maes! I thought we agreed not to when the boys were here?!” Maes pouted and made a pleading face.  
“I think we can make an exception for one night, right little flame?”  
“Maes! I told you that nickname was ridiculous!”  
“Well you can tell me more about that in bed tonight, can’t you?”

Ed’s face turned bright red. He should NOT be hearing this.  
“But really Roy, please don’t beat yourself about this, okay? Now I’m going to go check on the boys.” At this, he opened the door...and ran straight into the eavesdropping Ed.

Both Roy and Maes flushed.  
“YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT?!”


	21. And He Was Pretty Alright

Ed tried to sputter out a lie.  
“No...?” The two men sighed in unison.  
“I’ll handle this Maes. Go check on Al and Nina.” Maes gave his partner’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, looking at him with unmasked concern.  
“Are you sure?” Roy nodded in solid affirmation. As the other man walked away, the Colonel turned his attention back to Edward.  
“So? How much did you hear? If it makes you uncomfortable, Maes will understand.” Ed shook his head furiously.  
“Al and I don’t care about your and Maes’s sex life. As long as you’re not like—obnoxiously loud or anything, it’s not like we’re babies.” Roy let out a huff of relieved air. Ed started again.  
“But I was curious, uh...can I ask...who’s Riza?”

The change of the air was detectable immediately. Roy tensed, and the blood drained from his face immediately.  
Riza...that was a big question to ask. Roy swore to himself long ago that he would remember Riza as the soft spoken but fierce girl he had met and befriended at his master’s house all of those years ago, not the bloody body that he studied the secrets of flame alchemy from. But sometimes he couldn’t help but only see the blood, the pained girl with a gun to her head.  
“Riza...” Roy started shakily. Ed looked at him with rapt interest.

“Riza was my first best friend. As my alchemy teacher’s daughter, naturally we were the only kids around, so we had plenty of time to hang out with each other. We played together, told each other secrets, taught each other things, and eventually, even fell in love a bit. But...I suppose it was never meant to last.” Roy looked to the floor forlornly.

“What happened to her?” Ed asked with caution.  
“She died. I finished learning the secrets of flame alchemy and left for good.” Ed had a feeling there was more to it, but he didn’t push. He simply let the man continue.

“Sometimes I wonder what she would think of me now. I promised her to use flame alchemy for good, but then I used it to tear down cities. She wished for me to stay strong, but instead I showed the ultimate weakness in trying to bring her back.” Roy’s hand goes to his eyes. He grunted as he felt something from behind, small arms wrapping around him.

“You better listen up Bastard because I’m only gonna say this once. I can’t tell you what Riza would think, cuz you know...I never met her. But I have met you and...I...well....I think you’re pretty alright.”  
Roy desperately tried to hold back the tears welling in his eyes, stifling aching sobs. And Ed simply continued to hold him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. And They Danced

Eventually, the two state alchemists heard the faint sound of jazz music drifting down the hallway, seeming to come from a radio or something. 

“Oh, looks like Maes is at it again...” Roy muttered.  
“At what?” Ed looks confused.  
“He’s probably teaching your brother how to dance.” Ed looked at him incredulously.  
“Wha—t?” He huffed out.

“You heard me. Maes loves music. If he gets the chance to whisk someone away into it, he absolutely will.” Roy got a wistful, almost dreamy look as he said it. Ed snorted a bit of laughter.  
“Ok Colonel Loverboy, let’s go see my brother attempt to dance.”

As they walked into the main room, they could see a radio playing a recent jazz song, Nina prancing along to the music, Al stumbling to try and make sure he didn’t crush Maes’s toes, but... he looked so...happy. It warmed Ed’s heart, but also left a pang of sadness. He could never make Al look that happy nowadays. It almost made him...jealous of the Mustang-Hughes’s.

“Come on Ed, you’re not getting out of this.” Roy smirked at him.  
“As if!” Ed spat. “No way I’m dancing with you!”  
“Hmmm then maybe have your brother teach you what he’s learned so far?” Al brightened at him.  
“Yeah brother, it’s fun! You’ll see!” Ed grunted in frustration.  
“Fine, fine, show me how it’s done.” Maes passed Al off to Ed as he went to dance with his husband. The radio shifted to a slower song.

‘How much do I love you...’

Roy brought Maes in close, the two men pressed up close together, beginning to sway in each other’s arms.

‘I’ll tell you no lie...’

Roy smiled softly at his husband. “Ah, what a coincidence Maes. The song from our wedding?”

‘How deep is the ocean’

Maes grinned back.  
“Oh, this is going to make me so sentimental Roy.” They both held on to each other a little closer, twirling around the living room.

‘How high is the sky...’

Maes whispered along to the lyrics.  
“How many times a day, do I think of you...” taking the prompt, Roy responded.  
“How many roses, are sprinkled with dew”.  
“How far would I travel, to be where you are...”  
“How far is the journey, from here to a star”

As the song continues, Maes spun Roy into a dip, holding him close.  
“I love you so much Roy.”

‘And if I ever lost you,’

A lazy grin spread with the heat rising to Roy’s face.  
“You know I love you too.”

‘How much would I cry...’

Maes closed the gap between them, bringing Roy into a soft and swift kiss as the song ended.

‘How deep is the Ocean...how high is the sky...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Base of Operations

The trance the two men were in was interrupted my a quiet snickering. 

“I guess you really got lost in the music, huh Colonel Sappy?”  
“Brother, don’t be rude, they were having a moment!”  
The two brothers were smiling in the corner, having ceased their dancing a while back.

The Colonel looked away, blushing, as Maes simply laughed.  
“Just you wait Edward Elric. You’re going to find love someday and I’m going to tease you so much about it!”  
“As if! I don’t have time for love!”

“We’ll see about that...”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
Maes smirked. Oh Maes and his matchmaking. 

Roy turned to the Elrics.  
“Well you two ought to be turning in for the night, I’ll be assigning Ed his first mission tomorrow, and I want you two to be ready to go.”

Ed’s face lit up.  
“Really? You hear that Al? Starting tomorrow, we’ll be taking our first steps towards our goal!” Al radiated happiness back.

“I’m so excited brother! We’re finally getting started on our journey! Though I must say...I’m going miss hanging out here! You guys have been so hospitable all this time!”

“Well I won’t! Miss it, that is. I’ll be fine!” Ed stammered unconvincingly.  
“Well about that...” Maes chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Roy put on his best ‘authoritative voice’ for the situation and spoke up.

“Fullmetal! I’m hereby declaring this household as your base of operations! You will report here anytime you happen upon Central city! Am I understood?”

Ed stood dumbfounded. He took a breath that almost sounded like a gasp. Al made no such effort to conceal his feelings. He was practically beaming, and if he possessed a human body at the time, his grin would definitely be spreading from ear to ear.

“Are you serious?” Ed forced out, barely a whisper.  
“Well you know, we’re going to need help with Nina, and you two would probably wreak havoc in the dorms...don’t look too much into it!”  
Roy scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

“Thanks...” Ed muttered this softly, averting his gaze to his toes.  
“Wait...did you just...thank me?”  
“I’m not saying it again.” 

Roy cupped a hand around his ear.  
“Oh but wait! Ed...I don’t think I heard you from all the way up here!” Ed fumed, having to be held back by his large brother.  
“WHO ARE YOU CALLING—“  
Needless to say, the boys did not get to bed early that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me be too lazy to think up an Ed rant


	25. The First Assignment

Mustang scanned the papers in hand, drinking in their information.  
“Well E-Fullmetal, it seems that your first assignment will be in a town called Liore. There’s a local priest there that seems to be garnering a worrying amount of devoted support. Your job will be to investigate and make sure things aren’t getting out of hand.” 

Ed looked a little disappointed and uninterested, a small pout showing on his face.  
“Is that it?” Roy smirked, knowing that was exactly where the young alchemist’s mind would go.  
“Not quite. You didn’t think I’d leave you without a lead for your first mission, did you? The priest, he seems to be able to perform incredible feats that could be summed up as alchemy, aside from the fact that they seem more powerful then normal alchemy. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Al gasped, an airy, echoing sound that bounced through armor.  
“Brother, do you think that means...” A wide grin spread across the elder Elric’s face.  
“A philosopher’s stone may be behind it!”

“Then you’ll be taking the mission?” Roy stated, waves of smugness rolling off of him. Ed waved him off.  
“You say that like we have a choice.” Roy chuckled a bit, a warm and hearty sound with an atmosphere about it that only fit the man it came from, like a campfire bursting with life.

“I suppose it’s settled then. You two will be boarding a train to Liore this afternoon. I’ve already gotten the tickets.” With that said, the Colonel passed two freshly printed train tickets into an automail hand, the waxy paper crisp and clean smelling.

“Always trying to be a step ahead, huh sir?” Roy groaned a bit.  
“It’s somehow unnerving to hear you call me that...” Ed gave a shrug with a nonchalant air about him.  
“You said we always have to keep up appearances here right?”  
“Yes, but you don’t have to be a stiff calling me sir! Say Colonel or something instead! Sir is too weird coming from you.” A devilish grin started spreading on Ed’s expression.  
“So it weirds you out huh? That’s good to know, sir.”

A sigh coupled with the shaking of a head.  
“Of course you’re going to use it just to annoy me. You’re a real pain in the ass sometimes, you know that Ed?”  
“That’s Fullmetal to you.” The alchemist said with a grin. Roy sighed once more, this time joined by Alphonse.

The Colonel then rises from his desk, walking over and putting a firm hand on Ed’s shoulder.  
“In all seriousness though, be careful you two. Maes will kill me if you get harmed on my watch.”  
Al chuckled, delivering a chiming sound into the air.  
“Could Mister Maes really even hurt you?” Roy’s expression suddenly became dark but humorous.  
“Don’t underestimate my husband Alphonse.That man sleeps with knives under his pillow.” 

With that the wooden door swung open with a gusto that could only belong to one Maes Hughes.  
“Is someone talking about me? I swear I heard my name!” Bursting in with a bundle of liveliness, Maes stumbled into the group, sending them all barreling to the ground with a heavy thump. 

“Hey Maes.” Roy grunted, breathless. His spouse gave him a blinding smile.  
“So. You boys getting ready to go?” The two nod eagerly. Roy starts to speak.  
“I’m going to introduce them to the team, then they’re going to head out.” Maes gestured an approval of the statement, humming softly in a way made Roy feel like he was back in the comfort of his bed.

“Well, unfortunately, I have my own work to get to today! I just wanted to wish you well before you head off!” With that, the man barreled back out of the door. And then promptly peeked his head back in with a last bit of input.  
“Oh right! Roy, you’re on grocery duty tonight! The list’s in your front pocket!” 

The man then backed through the door again like a meerkat popping back into its burrow. Roy proceeded to reach into his front pocket. Sure enough, there was a messily folded slip of paper inside, which upon unraveling, was around the length of his forearm. Roy groaned dramatically before putting the list back into his pocket with care.  
“Anyways, my team should be all be in the office by now. Since you’ll be working with all of them at some point, I’d like you to meet them.” And with that, the Colonel swung open the door to the next group of people who would play a large part in the Elric brothers’ lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally updated!


	26. Breakfast

Ed was groggy and tired. Why, one may ask? Well, not only did he stay up late bickering with theColonel last night, but now for some ungodly reason his brother was waking him at the wee hour of darkness before dawn.

“Remind me again Alphonse,why am I awake before the sun has risen?” Al made the motion of putting a finger over his lips.

“Quiet brother! I want it to be a surprise!”

Ed looked over to what his brother was working on. He could hear a faint sizzling of something on a pan, smell something slightly smoky and greasy coming from the oven, and see a knife and a cutting board surrounded by cartons of fruit.

“Al...are you...making breakfast?”

Al nodded, seeming to be concentrated on doing something with the pan. Ed leaned over his shoulder like a small monkey, peering down at the pan.

“If you’re trying to make shapes with the pancakes, you gotta consider that the batter expands when it’s cooked. That’s why you can’t get it right.”

Alphonse snapped to attention.

“Oh! I knew I was missing something! Thanks brother!” He proceeded to leave a larger gap and a smaller point on his shape, and upon flipping, the pancake was recognizable as a heart shape.

The suit of armor turned to his brother.

“Ed, do you think you could cut the fruit? I know you’re better with the knife then I am.” Ed looked to the cutting board, walking over and picking up the knife.

He began to deftly slice the strawberries without protest, but questioned his brother.

“So? Al, why am I making breakfast as a guest in someone else’s house hmmm?”

Al seemed somehow sheepish for a hulking metal figure. 

“Well uh....I was thinking we could make breakfast for Mister Maes and the Colonel?” Ed lifted his head a bit, ear twitching.

“A tad louder Al? You’re making this a good explanation, riiight?”

The armor fidgeted slightly but spoke with a steadier voice.

“Well you know, Valentine’s Day is this weekend and we won’t be here...and the Colonel and Mister Maes have done so much for us already....I was thinking, you know, we could do something nice for them?”

Ed sighed. He agreed with his brother’s logic about doing something nice...equivalent exchange for letting them stay and all. But... making them breakfast for a holiday? That felt a little too much like a...family thing to do.

Regardless, he wasn’t going to stop his brother from something he was obviously dedicated to just because Ed felt uncomfortable.

“Alright then. Let’s make your silly breakfast. Have you checked the bacon?” Al darts to the oven.

“Oh! I nearly forgot!” He pulled the tray of bacon straight out of the oven with his armored hands.

The bacon looked slightly crispy, but they seemed to have been saved just in time. 

“Thanks Ed. I’m almost done with the pancakes. How’s the fruit going?”

Ed looked up from his task, his hands placing a final few orange slices on a platter he had found in one of the lower cabinets. He met Al’s gaze with his own, smirking up at him.

“All done! Try to keep up little brother.” 

“Ed! Why you—“ the boys must have not noticed how loud they were getting, because in that moment, a tired and disheveled Roy walked out from the hallway.

He was noticeably missing his glasses, and his hair was sticking out at odd angles. Wrapped around the man was a blanket turned makeshift toga, an honestly pathetic attempt at covering the fact that he was likely only in his boxers beneath.

“Hhnn...Wazzz...what’s going on?” The man sleepily mumbled, rubbing the crust from his eyes. He looked to see the brothers’ almost finished meal, and Al flinging a bit of batter in Ed’s grinning face. 

“Well uhh...you see...” Al started, shifting from foot to foot. Roy’s mind seemed to click, catching onto what they were doing. His eyes widened.

“Oh...well if you two wanted to finish up, I can go get dressed and wake up Maes?” 

Ed proceeded to give the awkwardest thumbs up ever. Roy turned around and headed back to the bedroom, hiding the smile on his face.

Maes woke up to the pleasant smell of breakfast, and the blinding glare of sunlight from opened curtains. 

“Up and at em you lazy daisy!”

He slowly rose from the bed like a sloth moving on a tree branch.

“Roy darling, you know I love you, but do you have to wake me up like that every morning?”

He was simply met with a smug grin from his husband, which led him to tackle the man and ruffle his already messy hair. Roy’s grinthen softened to a small smile.

“You’ll never guess what the Elric’s did this morning.” Maes looked at him quizzically.

“Oh, did they leave early?” Roy shook his head.

“They made breakfast for us Maes.” Now it was Maes’s turn to wear a grin full of smugness. 

“See? What did I tell you, I knew they were warming up to us.” Roy sighed. 

“Well you better get yourself dressed and ready. It’s 7 already and I’d like to be at the office by 9 at latest. “

Maes waved him off.

“Yes, yes, I get it Mister Military man. Let’s get ready and go see that wonderful smelling breakfast.” His husband smiled in agreement. 

They walked out to see the Elrics standing beside a table covered with multiple plates. There was a dish full of heart-shaped pancakes, a platter of a freshly cut variety of fruits, and a tray covered in slightly crispy bacon. Maes looks like he might cry in joy on the spot. The boys looked slightly embarrassed.

Ed spoke up.

“Al wanted to make you something for that dumb Cretan holiday coming up.” Al sputtered, flailing his arms a bit. 

“What my brother is trying to say is that you’ve been so kind to us, we wanted to make you something nice for Valentine’s Day...” He gestured to the breakfast on the table.

Maes spoke as best he could over being choked up.

“Thank you so much boys...”

Roy jabbed a finger in his husband’s direction.

“What he said. This looks delicious you two!” Roy let a tiny smile creep onto his face.

Ed tried and failed to duck away to hide his smile and the tiny burst of pink in his cheeks.

“Come on! Let’s eat!” Maes exclaimed. The whole group settled down at the table.

The food was surprisingly flavorful for someone who currently couldn’t taste or smell. Al throughly apologized for the slightly burnt bacon to which Maes reassured him and Ed made the comment ,

“Don’t worry Al! I’m sure the Flame Alchemist likes burnt stuff anyway.”...that he immediately regretted, as Roy flinched hard enough that one might’ve assumed he’d been struck.

“You know Ed, it would do you well to be more respectful during family meals.” Roy spoke this as if nothing had happened or gone wrong. Ed decided to ignore Roy’s reaction. And if he had picked up on the older male calling this a ‘family meal’, well, he ignored that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Late Valentine’s Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter sounds kinda like a poem, thanks for the au idea https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock


End file.
